


The Green-Eyed Captor

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had abducted you to get your friends' attention, but since he came up with a better idea for that, what was he going to do with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 He paced back and forth in front of you, placing his hands together in thought. He had no idea what to do with you. You were beautiful, no doubt about it, but the only reason you were here was because he needed a hostage.

 Loki's green eyes watched your form that was cuffed around a pole. He noticed that you had stopped struggling against the cuffs a while ago; now the only sound coming from your area was your breathing and the drips of blood hitting the concrete that came from your wounded wrists. All you could do was glare at the god, you knew you weren't making it out of there anytime soon if at all. Knew that you had been used as a prisoner and that no one knew you were there. You thought of threatening him, but you couldn't really find a reason to. All you could do was watch him.

 "No idle threats, no pleas for mercy? Seems a shame really since I so enjoy those antics," he said, as if reading your thoughts. Loki stepped closer to you.

 Your eyes flashed quickly of fear but it soon vanished just as fast, not wanting to show that to him. You didn't enjoy the close proximity that he had created. With a smirk on your lips, "Like I'd give you the satisfaction? If that's what you wanted from your hostage then you picked the wrong girl."

 The frost giant scoffed at you, "I suppose you're right. I had better tell you the truth I suppose: I have no idea what I should do with you. I was planning to use you to maybe attract some attention to your 'super' humans, but since I seem to have found a better way of doing that, I now need another plan for you. I could kill you of course, but that would just be a waste since your lineage is of no importance. You, my dear prisoner, are but a normal human girl."

 Oh, how you would love to just head-butt him. 'That'd show the ass I'm just some "normal girl," you smirked at the thought.

 Of course, he noticed your look, placing his hands on your chin and raising your face to his. For some reason, he looked at your lips that had a cut from one of his soldiers smacking you around. With his thumb, he wiped the blood off of your lips. 'So soft,' he thought, using the same hand to run along your jaw and down your neck. The man's eyes noticed you shiver slightly, but because of disgust or enjoyment, he did not know. Loki's pale hand traced along your collarbone, feeling how your breath quickened.

 You liked the contact he gave you, his cold hand against your warm skin. And the way he lightly ran his hand along your neck was nice too. You did your best to hold in a moan, you weren't going to let him know he had effected you in a good way. You almost let out a whimper as you watched him step away.

 'What am I doing? She's a mortal for Asgard's sake.' he ran his hand through his black hair, his back towards you. As the god walked off, he held a stern look on his face, not even turning back to look at you before leaving the room.

 The god of mischief sat at a desk in another room, a hand covering his handsome face. Someone would enter soon to ask about the prisoner. Agent Barton was the most likely guess, but even still, Loki didn't know how to answer the question that was sure to be uttered. 

 You stood there with your eyes closed, trying to wiggle your fingers. They had gotten numb since he had cuffed you there. You watched as the rats ran along the floors and into the walls. You looked up at the sound of the door opening to see your captor staring at you from across the room. You noticed him stop before almost running at you.

 When he has seen you there, so helpless and yet strength showing in your eyes, it was like he snapped. Loki could not stop himself as he crashed his lips against yours, all his plans and thoughts of revenge flew from his mind. The only thing his bright green eyes held in them now was lust for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Your bare feet walked along the underground that you began calling home. It wasn't somewhere you really wanted to be, but you weren't given a choice to leave. You had been taken by Loki as a hostage. Not knowing what to do with you, he decided to keep you. When he first kissed you, you had resisted which earned you an angry god. He had used the scepter and had the blade cut at your back. That was when you knew to obey or be harmed. It had started out that way, but it seemed different now.

Loki would watch you nonstop without your knowledge. Even with the scars on your back and wrists that you had earned from the handcuffs, you were still beautiful. You would always be his, even if he were to perish, he would haunt you. The god would not even allow his men look at you without causing them pain.

Coming upon a door you had been to many times, you entered before kneeling. You didn't look up to your 'master' as he came closer to you. His feet were also bare as he stood before you, the legs of his pants ending below his ankle.

"Stand." You did as you were told and he grabbed your hand, bringing it to his lips.

At the touch against your knuckles, blue ribbons of light swirled. They ran from where his lips touched to your elbow, wrapping around in beautiful designs. When it had finished, the light faded on your new tattoo, staying the bright blue of the spear but without the glow.

"Thank you, My Lord," you told him with a genuine smile, moving your hand so the blue shimmered in the light.

You had noticed the amount of gifts he had given you lately. Jewelry the color of green or gold as well as dresses to match. A tattoo though was completely new, but you liked it. Sometimes it crossed your mind that you were more than a play thing for him.

Loki lifted your face by your chin, his thumb rubbing along you jaw. Your eyes met his as the green irises seemed to glow. "Do you know why I keep you here?"

"No, My Lord, I don't."

The god wrapped a lock of your hair around his finger, enjoying the feeling. "For a human, you are so very unique, that is why."

"How so, My King?"

Between every sentence he kissed a part of your face. "Every time I seem to want your presence, you find me. As if you feel my want for you near me. Even with your freedom of running around this facility, I have yet to hear of you trying to escape. How is that possible to find in a mortal? All I have ever known of your kind it to run and hide."

"Because more than your guards keep me here, My King."

With your answer, he kissed you, wrapping his hands along your waist. He could feel what you meant in your answer, could feel no pain or fright. For once he didn't want those things.

This time he was your prisoner, this time, you were his captor.


End file.
